GANJU
Nobutada Arita ( Born March 15, 1983 ), better known by his ring name GANJU, is a Japanese professional wrestler currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association ( PGA ) as one half of the tag team Lucharesu.com. Though best known as a tag team with Internetico in Mexico and the United States, in Japan he has some small noteriety for his death match work in Frontier Martial Arts Wrestling ( FMW ) from 2000 until the promotions closing in 2002. GANJU is known for his distinctive look, which includes blonde hair, a thick beard, eye paint, and multiple forehead scars. He has also gained notoriety in America for his Tag Team work with Internetico, specifically their fast-paced, inventive junior style. Early Life Arita was born in Nagoya, Aichi Prefecture in Japan in 1983. Both of his parents worked in the Higashiyama Zoo and Botanical Gardens, and expected him to do the same. However, after seeing an All-Japan Women's Pro Wrestling show at the age of 13, he devoted his life to becoming a professional wrestler. GANJU Later confessed to Japanese Fan Magazine ZERO ROCK'N'ROLLER that this inspiration came from developing an almost instant crush on Joshi legend Takako Inoue, and assuming that male wrestlers naturally were the ones who dated the female ones. Training and Early Career ( 1997 - 2000 ) Artia received some of his early training from an Independent Wrestler named Shadow Lord, who was at the time a 10 year veteran of the business. By GANJU's own admission, he basically learned how to bump convincingly and some rudimentary suplex work before his debut in 1998 for Japanese indy promotion Nagoya Independent Wrestling under the name CRUSHER Powerstar. He bounced around various indy promotions for the next two years, including a brief stint in DDT. FMW ( 2000 - 2002 ) In 2000, Artia was hired on at Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling, where he received further training from stars Tarzan Goto and Kintaro Kanemura. He was hired to be a continuation of the somewhat popular Ghost Face character, an identity he had for roughly 6 months before a bruised sternum forced him to take some time off until 2001. At this time, he returned as GANJU, a persona very closely tied to his own, and gained some degree of notoriety despite never winning any title. His work in so called 'death matches' are the source of many of his scars that he retains to this day, including six thin ones in the center of his forehead, the result of a cheese grater utilized by Mr. Pogo. He wrestled there until FMW shut it's doors in 2002, the result of escalating debt and rumored ties to the Yakuza. Independent Promotions and EMLL ( 2002 - 2009 ) In wrestling Pro Graps Association *'Finishing Moves' **''Glorious Revolution'' (California Roll) **''Gimme Danger'' (with Internetico - simultaneous diving headbutt/senton) **''Son of Gimme Danger/Gimme Danger Mark II'' (with Internetico - simultaneous legdrop and body splash from opposite corners) *'Signature Moves' **''KA-POW (high velocity flying double knee strike) **''Midnite Violence Rock and Roll/MVRnR (moonsault double stomp) **''Combat Senton'' (diving senton splash) **Poison mist (generally red, sometimes black) Category:U.S. Tag Team Champions